An Imperfect Romance
by Glowing Worm
Summary: Scorpius POV. Just a different view of my other story 'Death by the Potters'


**An Imperfect Romance.**

**A/N. This is a parallel story to my other story "Death by the Potters". You do not have to read both but each provides a different point of view. This story is from Scorpius' point of view. **

**Disclamer - I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER WORLD. IF THAT'S NOT CLEAR ENOUGH THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS  
**

**Without further ado.**

**An Imperfect Romance**

Hello everyone.

I am Scorpius Malfoy.

I am a Slytherin.

I do play Quidditch.

But I'm letting you know now.

I am nothing like how you'd picture a Malfoy to act.

For example, I have spent a majority of my time this term with a Potter, willingly. I know that you may not expect Draco Malfoy's son to spend copious amounts of time with Harry Potters Daughter, but you haven't met her yet so you can't judge me.

Lily Luna Potter is one of the most caring people I know. She is mischievous, funny, and a little bouncy ball of energy. She's always wearing a smile, I'm not joking, anytime of the day whatever the weather, always smiling. Lily would have to be the most klutzy person I have ever met (some people might not see that as a good thing, but I think it's one of her best points).

Lily would never be described as the smartest person in the school, that's actually how we met.

I was doing well in charms and one day Professor Flitwick approached me after class and asked if I was interested in tutoring a younger student. Said student was, of course, Lily Potter. Once we looked past the labels, we became fast Friends. Much to her brother's disgust.

Albus had been more annoying than usual this last term.

When Lily was up to scratch in Charms. I began helping her in Astronomy, I have been tutored by Grandmother since I was 5, as a descendant of the Most Nobel and Ancient house of Black I am expected to know all about the stars, she didn't really need the help but we figured that it would keep Albus off our backs. Then she started helping me out with potions. I know that she's younger than me, but its her best subject by a long way. If she wanted she could take her OWL now and get an O.

We were running out of excuses to keep meeting without Albus killing one, or both of us.

Then one day, I was pondering ways to keep meeting without having to live in fear of our families. And I saw one of the weirdest things I had ever seen. All the teachers had undergone a partial transfiguration, I'm assuming it was done by a potion poured over their breakfast, to resemble a different animal, the animal matched their personalities. I only knew one person in the whole school that would be good enough at potions and willing to face the headmistress' wrath to be able to do something like this.

Lily Luna Potter.

It seemed that the Headmistress knew this as well.

"Potter. My office. Now." Mcgonagall shouted in Lily's direction. An amusing sight as our Headmistress was currently half fox, half human. "Of course Mrs. Minnie, I will see you there. But if you wanted to talk to me so badly you could of asked me nicely and I would have been there just as fast. There was no need to shout in front of the entire school." Lily replied cheekily. Lily then attempted to Gracefully leave the hall. But being Lily as she was climbing out of her chair she fell flat on her back, I can only assume she was covered with cushioning charms at a young age as she just jumped back up and danced out the hall. Leaving the student body in fits of laughter and the teachers grumbling about the never ending 'excitement' Potters brought to the school.

I didn't laugh. I had my idea. It wouldn't help the early death issue as I would be brutally attacked by Grandfather or Albus (Whichever got to me first) if my plan was successful .

I, Scorpius Malfoy, was going to ask Lily Potter out.

I didn't see Lily for the rest of the day. But I had missed Dinner because I was working on an essay due the next day, by the time I finished the essay it was nearly curfew, but I had to see Lily. I headed back to the library and followed some sixth year Griffindors back to their common room and waited outside. Knowing Lily as well as I do, I knew that she'd be out for a stroll or to set up a prank or for some sort of sweet treat.

I must of fallen asleep at some point because I was woken at some point by the very person I was waiting for. After a short discussion I followed her down to the kitchens. It seemed she was craving something called a caramel apple. I was never much of a fan of sweets. After ordering I looked at her, surprised that she was on such good terms with a house elf. After all her aunt was completely against the use of house elves. She had even lobbied the Wizengamot for the freedom of all elves. But it seemed that Lily was fine with using the house elves.

We sat down with a caramel each. It was just a normal apple covered in sticky caramel. I took a bite. I was really good. At this point I got nervous. I hate how Lily is the only one to make me nervous of asking such a simple question. With a little pushing from her I managed to spit it out.

She surprisingly answered yes. I was shocked. I'm still not sure why I was so surprised. But I just sat there numbly as he skipped towards the portrait hole. When she skipped and let out a squeek I just had to laugh.

It was such a Lily thing to do.

I waited a few minutes. Until the numbness left me.

That night I slept exceptionally well in the silky sheets of my dungeon bed. Refusing to think about the growing list of people waiting to kill me.

**Enjoy**

**Love Gome**


End file.
